


10 years earlier

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: This is my first year celebrating gwenvid week!I got a little confused with some stuff so I'm just gonna kinda go on my own with is uvu





	10 years earlier

A younger Gwen sat on the grass next to a lake.

She had a really large backyard with no fence. She just kinda left and hung out in the grassy field nearby whenever.

She'd mostly just pick at tiny flowers or grass. Gwen was a quite keep to herself kind if kid.

A tap on her shoulder finally brought her back to reality. Looking over her shoulder was a red headed boy smiling widely. His ocean green eyes sparkled with his smile.

"Hiya!" He greeted with a wave.

"...hi" she mumbled quietly.

"I'm David!" He continued. Holding out his hand for a shake.

"Um..Gwen"she replied giving his hand a gentle shake.

"I see you a lot around here"

"Really?" Gwen asked nervously as the boy sat down next to her.

"Mhm!" He said, nodding his head. "You uh always seemed kinda lonely by yourself, I thought you could use some company" his smile grew a bit nervous as his freckled face turned a bit red.

Noticing his blush Gwen began blushing herself.

"How old are you?" He tried turning the conversation.

"Fourteen"

"Aw cool! Me too!"

The two remained silent for the next few minutes. Gwen stared down at the lake, trying to act like she didn't notice David's hard gaze on her.

"Can I show you something?" He piped up. She nodded. "Sweet! Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

She squeaked a bit in surprise as David pulled her towards the forest.

The forest was dark and quite. She decided to not question anything as David kept his firm grip on her hand.

"Here we are!" He said. Gwen gasped at the sight.

It was beautiful. A little clearing, sun shined through the clearing, a small stream came across. A hammock was strapped to a couples trees. Squirrels, frogs and all sorts of colorful harmless bugs sat around and enjoyed the beautiful day. All sorts if beautiful flowers were blooming all around.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, sitting down on a nearby log. He patted his hand on the one next to him, motioning her to sit. She did.

The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the nice breeze and gentle croaking of frogs, the soft flow of the clean stream water as well.

"You know Gwen..I like you" he said giving her a calm smile.

She returned the smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, David"


End file.
